The Vist from the Vampire
by Tonia Cullen
Summary: Landon is a 200 year old vampire, who falls in love with a 21 year old girl, Annika.  Mr. John Delecoix who comes to visit and see why this girl lives with the vampire.  Please R&R. O/C's


_**A/N: I own Annika and Landon. However John Delecoix belongs to bloodrose666. I hope that you enjoy.**_

It was a Tuesday evening and I was just finishing up my daily chores, my husband Landon, who is one HOT vampire, is upstairs getting ready for his classes tonight. I had the dishes all put away and the laundry done for the day. I had started a pot of coffee for us. The linoleum and wood floors were swept and moped, which were dry already. I had lunged out the vacuum to get the carpeted floors in the living room and the four bedrooms. Just as I was turning it off there was a rap at the door, at first I thought that it was my own imagination and put the vacuum away. There it was again, so I went and answered it.

"Well hello there. I was not expecting any visitors. Welcome to humble abode. Please come out of the rain. Would you like a cup of fresh coffee."

"Hello, my name is John Delecoix. I heard that you had an unusual encounter with a vampire. May I please have a cup of black coffee. Thank you so very much."

Mr. Delecoix is a tall, pale man. He has long black hair with light bronze highlights. He has on a black turtleneck shirt and a long black leather coat. He has a pair of black leather pants on. He is also wearing a pair of black hiking boot.

"Yep no problem. I am obliged to acquire a cup of coffee for you. I shall be back in a very shout time." I walked to the kitchen where I had just made a fresh steaming pot of coffee. It toke me about two minuets finish in there and I walked back to the living room with a tray that was occupied with two cups of coffee, a dish of sugar, and a thing of milk. There was a saucer of crumpets and ladyfingers which I had dug out of the fridge. I sat the tray on the coffee table and motioned my guest to sit in the leather chair across from me. "Now what can I do for you Mr. Delecoix?"

"I would like to ask you some questions about you encounter with this vampire. That is if you do not mind?"

"Um, where do you want to start?"

"Here lets start with you name and what you do for a living." Delecoix suggested.

"My name is Annika. I am a writer."

"When did you meat this vampire. How did you find out what he was?" Delecoix questioned.

"I as running in the woods trying to get into shape for the military. When he jumped out of thin air. He landed two feet in front of me. I have always taken a liken to vampires so it was quite easy for me to observe that something was dreadfully unusual about that young man. As a result of the lack of sun my skin looked vary sallow, in spite of this, the teenager's skin was whiter than a ghost. He had dark shadows under and around his eyes. I just had to put two and two together."

"So you know what to look for in a vampire? And you were not petrified of what you knew?"

"Yes, it is quite easy like I previously told you. No, in fact he was the most gorgeous, stunning, striking, handsome, and charming young man I have ever seen."

A young man comes down from the stairs in the north-east corner of the living room. He is about six foot three inches, with short bronze hair with red highlights. He is vary ashen with opaque shadows under and around his eyes. He is warring an off white sweeter like turtle neck shirt with blue jeans and a pair of tan hiking boots. He has a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. He leaps off from the middle of the stairs and lands on his feet and the bottom of the stairs which was four feet off the ground. I can feel his eyes on me, almost like he were trying to stare a hole through my chest. Mr. Delecoix had noticed the jump and was stunned by the act.

"Did my ears deceive me or were you two talking about me, because my ears were ablaze." Landon had said in a heavy English accent.

"Yes, sweet heart we were."

"Well I am going to go grab a bite to eat. Have fun Annika." Landon said with an enormous smile on his face. He walked out the door while laughing so heard I could hear him falling down the front steps.

"So how long have you know him? Are you two married?" inquired Delecoix.

"I have know Landon for…. two years. Yes we are married, he proposed three month ago."

"Dose he drink from humans? Do you plan on having children?" Delecoix asked.

"Oh." I said with a laugh. "No he drinks from animals, mostly deer and raccoons. He once drank from a skunk. Man, he stunk for days and all of the animals ran as fast as they could from him. I had to give him ten baths in tomato juice with in two days and it still did not help one bit. Yes, we plan on having three children. We are waiting for him to get his medical license so we do not need to go to the hospital. How ever he needs to get a job at a hospital way before then so he can get the proper training and equipment to help me out."

Just then Landon came into the house and ran to the other side of house where the den was located.

"Hey Babe. Do you know where my book bag is located, I need it." Landon called from the other side of the house.

"Will you please excuse me, please. I will be right back."

I walked to the den and pulled out his backpack from under the computer desk where he had put it that morning when he was doing his home woke for the night.

"Thanks sweetie, I will see you in a couple of hours." Landon said sweetly.

He bent down and I stud up on my tepee toes and he smoothly kissed me on my forehead. I went back to the living room to where my guest was still waiting for me.

"I am sorry about that Mr. Delecoix. Landon left his book bag under the computer desk, where he left it this morning, shortly before he went to bed. Would you like more coffee?" "Yes that does sounds delightfully wonderful. That is alright that you had to go help him."

"Ok I will be right back in no time."

I took the tray with me back into the kitchen and put some more coffee into the cups. I then walked back into the living room and situated it in the center of the coffee table. I then sat across from my guest again.

"Okay, what is next?"

"Well, how much longer is Landon going to be in school?"

"He has only these two classes left and then he goes into the intern stage in medical school. I have been learning my self do to the help the I give when he needs to study for a test."

"So you help him with his tests. Does he practice any thing on you?"

"Yes he does. I have actually helped him with iv, splints, casting, and other odd medical things."

"Has he needed to use any of his knowledge for real on you? Have you actually sprained or broke any of your bones or joints?"

"You are intervening the most clumsiest person on the face of this Earth. So yes he has. I have sprained my both of my ankles and my wrists. I have broken both of my lags and arms, a few ribs some fingers and toes. I have also broken my neck at one point. He dose not feel conferrable sending me to a hospital so he treats me here at the house."

"When you broke your ribs did you have a punctured lung? How dose he stop the pain?" Delecoix inquired.

"Yes it did puncture my lung, he was very careful when treating my. He does not stop the pain. He puts one hand onto the body part that hurts and or is injured. With his cold hands there is barely any pain at all, however the pain that is there, I have grown tolerable to. I have done much worse than with him."

"Does he ever get tempted to…you know… drink?" asked Delecoix.

"Like I said before Landon drinks from animals, granted he dose get tempted but he knows that it goes against every thing that he believes in. He was week one time and I offered my blood to him but he refused and would not to be around me and I had to get him an animal. I managed to get a deer for Landon and he was more than happy to see that."

"What do you do with the meet afterwards, with the animals?" Delecoix questioned.

"Landon is the gentleman and he guts and cleans the animals. He then processes it himself and I cook it. He will even fish and gather other edibles from the forest."

"So, how do you get rest of your food? Do you go out in public to the stores? Does he go with you?"

"Well like I said earlier, Landon dose all of the hunting and some gathering. I do rest of the gathering of the fruit and I plant vegetables. I do go to the stores in the winter and Landon does go with me when he is not at school. And as you could see, we have a barn that houses two cow, one bull, four yews, one ram, one nanny, one billy, two stallions, and two mares. We have a chicken coop with five hens, one rooster and a separate coop that has four hens for only eggs. That is one of the ways we get our dairy, eggs, and wool."

"What dose your typical day consist of?" Delecoix asked.

"Well I start my day by getting up early in the morning, around three a.m., and get dressed. First I go out side to do chores which consists of, going out and helping Landon milk and feed the cattle, feed the chickens and collect the eggs, shear two of the yews and feed the sheep, milk the nanny and feed the goats, and feed the horse. I then go and weed the garden and pick the rip food. In addition I go and pick fresh fruits from the trees and bushes in the forest and the ones that we have planted. Secondly I go inside and fix breakfast for the both of us. After Landon is finished he will go up stairs and go to bed. Next I load the dishwasher and start the laundry, so I can hang it out on the line during the day. I also vacuum the carpeted floors, sweep and mop the wood and linoleum floors, and dust all rooms top to bottom. For the second time, I go out and feed, water, milk (if we did not get to it in the morning), collect the eggs that were lade latter in the morning, and pull more weeds. I then go back inside and make lunch. After I am finished I put away the dishes, load the dishwasher up again, put the laundry in a basket and reload the washer, go back outside and hang up the laundry. I then go back inside and clean the bathrooms top to bottom. Landon then wakes back up and for the third time I go out side and feed, milk, and water the animals as well as making sure they are inside. We then go back inside and I cook a full dinner. Afterward Landon goes to college and I stay home and finish the laundry and the dishes. However, on days that Landon dose not have college we will go shopping once a week to get house hold items. Then we go home, Landon starts on homework, and I finish the laundry and the dishes. Finally, I go to bed and we start all over again the next morning."

"Wow! I did not notice how much work it is to keep a farm running. How do you make money right now to pay your bills?" Delecoix asked.

"Landon and I sell our produce at a stand at the corner of our drive way. However, when we do not want anyone to notice our place they will not find the driveway. And when we are selling our produce it looks like we are in the middle of nowhere. So with the money the we get, we use it to pay bills and get the necessities."

"So you two are as poor as they come. How can you afford this big house and those two Misreads Benz S600 Guards out there?"

"Well, for starters the house was inherited so all we had to do was do some minor improvements. As for the cars we do not spend our money foolishly so we had enough money to buy two. They are very good family friendly and efficient vehicles."

There was a loud thud coming from the garaged. Landon came in from the kitchen and was shocked to see Mr. Delecoix and I sitting in the same exact place that he had left us. He went and put his bag away and came out to sit by me. He picked up a cup of fresh coffee from the kitchen when he went through so he sat that down on the coffee table along with the tray. He took off his shoes, then picked up the cup again and started to sip it.

"Well, do not stop just because I came home. My classes were canceled due to the road conditions so I came back home. So please continue." Landon stated. "Oh by the way Mr. Delecoix I would appreciate it if you stayed the roads are horrible out there and I would feel terrible if anything happed to you."

"Well on that note we can always continue in the morning and I could see how a farm is ran first hand," the interviewer said.

I showed our guest to the spare bedroom up stares three doors away form Landon's and mine. Landon helped me take care of the dishes and I went up and took a shower and got dressed for bed. Since we had a guest Landon came and crawled into bed with me. He hummed my favorite song Clare De Lune as I drifted to sleep.

_**A/N: Please R&R. Any thing is excepted, I would like to become a better wrighter**_


End file.
